Dragon Spirit
by Takumi101
Summary: When there's a scuffle in York, 13 year old Alick goes to check it out.
1. Chapter 1: Who Gives a Hoot?

**This is my first Fanfic ever. Please don't bash my work. **

**Alick: Yeah don't, or I'll cut your bloody head off!**

**Takumi: Yeah, what he said!**

**Taku: Okay, guys calm down. Okay lets begin.**

** Dragon Spirit: Chapter One: Who gives a hoot?**

An English boy was spending his day relaxed. He was laying there on a hill, just outside of York. A girl runs up the hill panicked to near death. "Alick, Alick!" she yelped with fear in her voice.

"Alick, wake up!"

The boy laying in the shade of tree wakes up. "What the hell do you want, Allison?" The boy said in a drowsed voice. "Men causing trouble in York!" She yelled.

"Aren't they always?" The boy chuckled.

"No! Three foreign men are Beating the living shit out of people!" She cried out.

"Who gives a hoot? This is my day off, and I spending the way I want to!" He said with annoyance in his voice.

"Who gives a hoot? You should, you bugger!" She screamed. Tears welled up in hear eyes. "I thought you could come and help because your really strong, but I guess your just a cowardly wimp!"

She started to walk away. "Wait," Allison turned around. "You don't have to cry about it. I said I would spend my day the way I wanted to. If these guys are as good you make them out to be, I'll fight them." He said in a cocky voice.

Allison came back to him. "Oh thank you so much, Alick!" She said in a grateful tone.

Alick and Allison arrived in York. Three men were beating on defenseless civilians. All three of them looked identical. All big guys, all bald. They were wearing different colour shirts though. One yellow, one blue, one red.

"What'cha look'in at?" The red man said.

"A bunch of ugly bollocks, as a matter of fact." Alick said with a smirk.

"I dunno what that second word was, but he called us ugly!" The blue man yelled angrily.

"Lets get'im" the yellow man said. All three of the men ran at Alick.

"They've got no defense at all," Alick mumbled to himself. The blue man swung a punch, and Alick ducked. When he ducked he was face level with the blue man's stomach, and he punched it.

The man flew a couple feet, and hit his head on some concrete. He was knocked out. The red man came from behind, he made the same mistake. He punched Alick ducked, and elbowed the red man really hard, in the ribs. The yellow man started to run. Alick jumped up, kicked him in the back of the head and smashed shin on the pavement.

"These guys were easy, Allison," She looked happy for a second, but then looked terrfied. "What's wrong I beat up those wankers, so what's wrong?"

She pointed behind Alick. "L-Look b-b-behind you." she she barely managed to squeak.

Alick turned around. A tall man in a white cloak, purple clothing, and green skin was standing in front of Alick. The strange man grabbed Alick's arm.

"Your coming with me" he said in a calm deep voice.

"Bugger off, you wrinkly elf!" Alick said trying to get free of The green man's grasp.

The green man started to levitate.

"Hey let go of him!" The almost crying Allison.

The green bent over. "I'm sorry, but I'll need this young man for a while." The green man said gently.

The green flew away while holding Alick.

"So who are you ?" Alick asked.

"My name is Piccolo." he said.

"Where are we going?" Alick asked.

"The lookout." Piccolo said.

"Okay..." Alick said hoping Piccolo would tell him what that is.

Meanwhile...

**Taku: That's the end of the first chapter! Again, don't bash-**

**Alick:** **Blah, Blah we heard in the begining**

**Takumi: Alick! He could kill us in the next chapter! **

**Alick: Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Takumi

**Taku: Hello! Welcome to chapter two of Dragon Spirit! Today we invited Allison over.**

**Alick: Why? We don't need any wankers!**

**Takumi: Then why are you here?**

**Alick: First off, who are you? Second you don't know what "wanker" means!**

**Takumi: Well, whatever it is it's you!**

**Allison: Boys stop fighting!**

**Taku: I'm gonna start the fic before this gets bad.**

** Dragon Spirit: Chapter 2: Enter Takumi**

"Who are you two?" The American boy asked.

"This is Piccolo, and I'm Alick! Now lets go to the tree house!" Alick said in a rush.

"It's the _lookout_ not the tree house!" The old green man said.

"Whatever! I've got to piss and I don't feel like waiting until introduction are over to do that! The paniced boy said.

"Hi Alick, I'm Takumi." the boy said in a nice tone.

"Piss off wanker! I'm still upset about before!"

"Some people can't take a joke" Takumi said.

**So the three of them left for the lookout.**

"Takumi, your name is Japanese. Did you move to America?" asked a curious Alick.

"Yeah," Takumi said. "Things were getting hectic in Japan, so we moved." Takumi said flatly.

"Oh."

"There it is." Piccolo said with relief. They had arrived at a giant platform in the sky.

"That's it?" Alick asked nervously. "It's held up by one pole, are you sure when we land it won't fall?"

Piccolo shot Alick a look that Alick had seen a couple times on the way to get Takumi.

When they landed a literally black man greeted them. "Hello Piccolo. I see you have gotten the boys" The man with big red lips a turbin and black skin said.

"Yes. I'm going to begin training right away," Piccolo said He looked at the 13 and 12 year old. "Alick, Takumi, this is Mr. Popo." Piccolo said.

"Yeah, hi, um... do you happen to know where the restroom is?" Alick blatantly asked. Piccolo shot Alick the look again.

Right this way." The big man said

"Okay, Takumi what you and Alick arefor is to get trained to fight." Piccolo said.

"In the past there have been threats to the earth, but there were always fighters here to stop them. They are all gone except for me. But I am to old and weak to fight. So I am passing on my skills to you." Piccolo explained.

"But why us?" The Japanese boy asked.

"That will be explained later."

"Now you two will begin your training," Piccolo said. Piccolo pointed his index finger at Takumi. All of the sudden a bolt came from Piccolo's finger, that changed Takumi's clothes to Piccolo's clothes. (Except they fit Takumi.) Takumi fell to the ground.

"So heavy..." Takumi managed to say.

"It's 500 kilos... which means it's 1102 lbs." Piccolo informed him.

"Your turn Alick." Piccolo said with a big grin.

"Oh no, your not putting that thing on me, geezer!" Alick said with fear. Piccolo zapped Alick too.

"Get up you two," Piccolo ordered. They couldn't get up. It was too much weight. "Fine, I'll make it 500 lbs." The green man said. He zapped them again. They could still barely get up. "We're going to play a game of tag," Piccolo said. "You two are it. You both have to tag me anywhere."

Both of the boys begun to walk. It looked like the were stomping though. Alick and Takumi cornered Piccolo at the edge of the lookout. Piccolo jumped over them, but somehow Alick managed to jump back and tagged Piccolo when he was in mid-air.

"Ha! I got you geezer!" Alick said with joy. Alick took the white cloak off. "It feels so much better with all that weight off of me! Alick said as he walked to the house to nap.

While Piccolo was watching Alick walk away Takumi tagged Piccolo.

"Yeah! I'm done training!" Takumi yelped in joy. He took off his cloak as well and went into the house.

"Clever little monsters aren't they Mr. Popo?" Piccolo said with a smile.

"Indeed." Mr. Popo replied.

**Taku: Well that's the end of chapter two! Don't bash and Thanks for reading!**

**Alick: *punch* *punch* That's what you get for callin' me a wanker!**

**Takumi: Oww! Oww!**

**Allison: Stop it boys!**

**Taku: Uh... bye.**


End file.
